


You Give Me Warmth

by tmchen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Snow, Vacation, Winter, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmchen/pseuds/tmchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dean and Cas are snowed in, in a cabin on a cold winter morning. Established Destiel. Shameless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Warmth

The early morning light woke Castiel and he blinked his eyes against the glare of the sunlight reflecting off the snow around the cabin and shining through the large windows. When his eyes had adjusted to the brightness he noticed that the spot in bed next to him was empty.

"Dean?" he asked, looking around to see his lover crouching in front of the fireplace trying to start a fire. He wore only boxers and even though his skin was covered in goose bumps, the combination of the flickering flames in front of him and the bright light coming from the outside made him look like the most beautiful being Castiel had ever laid eyes on. Not that that wasn't normally the case but this lighting and the glittering snow in the background only accentuated that fact.

Dean looked around to smile at him and then concentrated back on his task, finally managing to keep the flames alive. Then he quickly got up and jogged over to the bed where Cas was waiting for him, his bare feet hardly making a sound on the hardwood floor. He quickly got under the covers and slid as close to Cas as he could, his whole body shivering from the cold.

"Ah, your hands are like icicles," Castiel exclaimed when Dean hugged him close to warm himself up.

"No wonder. It's freakin' freezing out there," Dean answered and sighed in relief when Cas took his hands in his own and started rubbing them.

They were on a well-deserved vacation but the night before, just after they'd arrived at the cabin, a snow storm had hit the area they were in and the power had gone out, so now they had no electricity and no heat. And since they'd been too tired the night before to start a fire, it was now freezing cold in the cabin.

"Better?" Cas asked after a few minutes and Dean nodded.

"Yeah. But I'm pretty sure my lips are blue from the cold," he said suggestively and Cas got the hint. When they had started dating he wouldn't have understood what Dean really wanted but he had learned a lot since then. Not only to understand the hidden meaning in people's words but more importantly to stand up to his dysfunctional and abusive family and for his own needs. And he needed Dean.

He let go of Dean's hands and put an arm around him, pulling him closer until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Maybe Dean's lips hadn't really been blue but they were very cold and Cas traced them with little kisses and licks, every now and then softly catching Dean's bottom between his teeth.

Whenever Dean tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away and stayed just out of reach, reveling in the sounds Dean made as a response to his teasing. Finally Dean had enough of it and used his strength to flip Cas on his back and settling on top of him.

"Got you now," he whispered and looked down into Castiel's bright blue eyes, seeing love and trust in them. And then he couldn't just look any longer and bent down to get the kiss he'd been wanting, his lips capturing Castiel's, which parted for him willingly.

They made out for a long time, content to just kiss and hold each other. They were on vacation, they were most likely snowed in and the fire would need time to warm the cabin. They had all the time in the world for other things.

"Are you still cold?" Castiel asked when they stopped kissing for a moment.

"No, not anymore, thanks to you," Dean replied with a warm smile.

Castiel returned the smile. Helping Dean warm up was a small thing compared to everything Dean had given him over the months since Cas had finally found the strength to leave his family and live his own life the way he wanted to.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" he asked softly not even realizing he'd said those words out loud until Dean answered.

"I know. I love you, too."

And hearing those words made him feel warmer than any fire could ever achieve.


End file.
